


Punição Divina

by Aislyn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel/Demon Relationship, Anjos, M/M, Other, Priests, padre
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislyn/pseuds/Aislyn
Summary: "Me perdoe padre, pois eu pequei."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> História postada também no Nyah e no Spirit.  
> Haikyuu e seus personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente. Caso contrário o yaoi ia rolar solto!
> 
> Eu tinha postado em inglês, mas achei melhor voltar pro português. Usem o tradutor (caso não entendam português) e me digam o que estão achando da história!

A igreja permaneceu cheia durante todo o dia, com vários fiéis comparecendo em busca de bênçãos, conselhos e, principalmente, para se confessarem.

No último mês algumas situações estranhas tiveram início e trouxeram consigo o medo de continuar morando por ali. Era uma cidade pequena, de onde muitos tinham vontade de sair, principalmente os jovens, mas devido a várias dificuldades, como distância e mantimentos, a maioria desistia antes mesmo de tentar. Contudo, devido aos últimos acontecimentos, famílias inteiras começaram a tocar no assunto de abandonar suas vidas e seus lares para tentarem a sorte em uma cidade maior.

O dia de orações foi longo e exaustivo, mas os padres só respiraram aliviados após fecharem as portas da igreja. Precisavam encontrar uma solução o quanto antes para ajudar o povo. O médico que visitava o vilarejo só aparecia uma vez por mês devido à longa distância que devia percorrer, mas os clérigos entendiam o suficiente para diferenciar uma doença comum de uma praga. Por outro lado, as doenças misteriosas não eram os únicos problemas.

– Eu já não tenho a mesma disposição de antigamente… – resmungou um velho senhor, caminhando para a lateral da igreja que levava ao corredor dos quartos dos residentes – Não vai se recolher também, padre Akaashi?

– Ainda não… quero aproveitar o silêncio e rezar um pouco mais. – o rapaz de cabelos negros e curtos caminhou pelo corredor central da construção, parando em frente à cruz. Olhou de relance para os colegas que se afastavam, agradecendo por nenhum deles querer ficar consigo. Aquela sensação estranha havia voltado e Akaashi tinha suspeitas do que a causava.

Dias atrás, em uma de suas orações no fim da tarde, sentiu uma presença às suas costas e, quando se virou, por um breve instante seu olhar cruzou com outro envolto em dourado, encarando-o do alto do vitral. Durou poucos segundos e depois sumiu, como se fosse apenas o reflexo de algo passando pelo outro lado da janela, causando a mudança de luz. E agora a sensação estava de volta. Algo o observava e ele queria saber o que era e o que queria. Se algum de seus colegas teve aquela mesma impressão, não deixou transparecer em nenhum momento.

Ajoelhou-se diante da cruz, suspirando fundo e fechando os olhos enquanto pedia baixinho por proteção. Não sabia com o que iria lidar, mas sentia que se aproximava. A cidade andava tão inquieta nos últimos tempos, primeiro veio uma chuva de meteoritos que caiu nas redondezas, destruindo a ponte de acesso que levava à capital e matando alguns animais. Depois vieram as doenças e então a seca do rio que abastecia a região. Se aquilo não se resolvesse em breve, logo os moradores estariam brigando entre si por água e comida. Os que sobrevivessem, claro.

Os colegas de celibato não tardaram em anunciar que era uma punição divina. Estavam sendo castigados por serem desleixados com suas crenças. Não frequentavam a igreja, não faziam oferendas, não se confessavam como antigamente e tudo isso estava pesando sobre suas vidas. Contudo, a verdade por trás daquele anúncio era descobrir se alguém sabia de algo. Dia após dia se colocaram à disposição dos moradores, mas ninguém havia dito nada relevante.

– Eu vim me confessar… padre. – Akaashi sentiu um arrepio subir por sua coluna e seu corpo se negar a mover. A voz grave sussurrou extremamente próxima ao seu ouvido e a sensação de algo leve roçando seu rosto foi sentida. Apertou o crucifixo com força nas mãos antes de se virar de súbito, sobressaltando ao encontrar o vazio.

Estava delirando, era isso. Não havia presença nenhuma às suas costas. Estava cansado e estressado com tudo que vinha acontecendo na cidade e agora imaginava coisas. Devia ter seguido seus colegas para os quartos. Tudo o que precisava era de uma boa noite de sono.

Akaashi suspirou longamente, aliviado, voltando a se virar com a intenção de levantar e se recolher, quando seu olhar cruzou com outro, a sensação de estática o envolvendo. Havia um homem sentado à sua frente, nos degraus do altar, encarando-o fixamente com um sorriso de canto.

Tudo naquele homem remetia à pureza; vestes brancas com detalhes dourados nas mangas e na gola e olhos também em tom de ouro. A única particularidade que contrastava com a brancura eram os cabelos bicolores, algo entre o cinza prateado e um cinza mais escuro.

A criatura o encarava de cima, analítico, inclinando o rosto quase imperceptivelmente, como se tentasse captar algo de algum outro ponto.

Akaashi tentou sair do lugar, tentou se afastar, mas se sentia preso ao chão. Seu coração, por outro lado, batia freneticamente, como um sinal para que agisse o quanto antes, mas ele não conseguia.

A entidade recém-chegada ficou parada, em observação, mas algo às suas costas chamou a atenção do clérigo, que só então notou as asas que se moviam mesmo sem a presença de vento. Como não as havia notado antes? Era como se sua atenção fosse atraída para onde o outro queria que ele olhasse.

* * *

Akaashi acordou sobressaltado, levando a mão ao peito, numa tentativa falha de acalmar as batidas loucas de seu coração, notando as roupas ensopadas de suor, grudadas em sua pele.

– Um sonho…? – ele estava rezando em frente ao altar e então um movimento e um brilho dourado. O que havia sido aquilo? Não se lembrava de ir deitar.

Olhou para a única janela presente no cômodo, notando que o sol já ia alto no horizonte, o que significava que estava atrasado para suas atividades diárias. Deixaria para pensar no sonho quando e se tivesse tempo.

Ajeitou-se o mais rápido que pode, indo se desculpar com seu superior antes de procurar o desjejum mas, para sua surpresa, a maioria dos colegas se encontrava no refeitório, também atrasados para suas atividades.

– Eu fui procurar o bispo para me desculpar pelo atraso, mas ele mesmo ainda estava na cama, dormindo. Foi como se a igreja estivesse sob uma magia de sono! – contou um dos padres, arrancando resmungos indignados de outros. Eles não acreditavam nisso de magia. Certamente era obra de alguma criatura maligna!

As tarefas foram distribuídas após a refeição, a maioria dos clérigos sendo encaminhada para atender os moradores, outros fizeram grupos de oração e alguns poucos foram para as ruas, visitar os que estavam impossibilitados de comparecer pessoalmente por estarem doentes. Akaashi ficou responsável por tocar o sino nos horários pré-determinados e também auxiliar na cozinha para o preparo das refeições. Não lhe agradava subir as escadas da torre várias vezes no dia, mas como era uma tarefa rotativa, ele não se importava de executar.

O clérigo suspirou fundo ao chegar ao topo, sentindo vontade de sentar e recuperar o fôlego, mas não podia atrasar mais as atividades. Seus colegas dependiam daquele sinal para começar as tarefas.

Após a primeira badalada, uma lufada de vento o fez parar, obrigando Akaashi a se apoiar na mureta, temendo cair dali de cima. As paredes de segurança chegavam à sua cintura, tinham altura o suficiente para mantê-lo seguro, mas mesmo assim não deixava de temer. Olhou para baixo, medindo o tamanho do estrago, mas afastou-se apressado, notando que algo um pouco abaixo de si o observava.

Aquela… coisa estava de volta. Não havia sido um sonho!

– Você pode mesmo me ver! – a criatura surgiu no alto da mureta, sentando-se para observá-lo, um sorriso satisfeito surgindo em seus lábios.

Akaashi olhou ao redor em busca de uma saída, mas sua única opção seria descer as escadas novamente, contudo, tinha dúvidas sobre ser mais rápido que aquela criatura. Ela tinha asas, podia facilmente alcançá-lo.

– Eu não vou fazer nada. Não precisa fugir. – descendo da mureta e caminhando devagar em sua direção, a criatura ergueu as mãos à frente do corpo, como se mostrar que elas estavam vazias diminuísse a tensão. Akaashi afastou na outra direção, praguejando por se distanciar das escadas.

– O que você quer? – Akaashi questionou baixo, sua voz saindo mais forte do que imaginou ser possível, levando em conta que precisou se apoiar na parede, já que suas pernas tremiam, ameaçando derrubá-lo no chão.

– Eu vim atrás de perdão. – o ser alado respondeu como se aquilo fosse óbvio e talvez fosse pra ele.

– Perdão? Pelo caos que está causando na cidade? – a chuva de meteoritos, a queda da ponte, a morte de alguns animais, os períodos de seca, as doenças estranhas, tudo que aconteceu de ruim desde aquele dia… tinha que ser culpa dele!

– Não. Não sou eu que estou causando isso.

– Como não? Você é a única coisa desconhecida que apareceu por aqui ultimamente.

– Só porque não viu mais nada, não quer dizer que eu seja o único culpado.

– Trouxe mais alguém com você?

– Não… digamos que fui seguido.

– Então não deixa de ser sua culpa. – Akaashi fechou os olhos por um instante, sentindo-se zonzo. Conversar com aquela criatura não estava ajudando – Você não é bem vindo aqui.

– Por que não? Eu me sinto tão à vontade na igreja, com todas essas orações, essa fé sem medidas, todo o apoio que oferecem aos moradores… Por que não posso ser tratado como um deles, ouvir suas palavras de apoio e receber seu perdão? Você perdoou o mercador que traiu a esposa, o filho que roubou os próprios pais, a donzela que não esperou o casamento para ter o primeiro beijo, a senhora que… Desculpe a pergunta, padre, mas você tem medo de altura?

Akaashi nunca se imaginou fazendo aquilo, mas soltou uma risada irônica. Uma criatura alada estranha postava-se à sua frente, mas seu medo era devido ao local alto, que conclusão óbvia! Não acreditava na ingenuidade do outro, então só pode concluir que estava sendo zombado.

– Padre?

Um simples piscar de olhos e a criatura sumiu de suas vistas. Passos ecoaram pelas escadas, junto com o chamado que se repetiu e logo um de seus colegas surgiu à sua frente, esbaforido pela longa subida.

– Ah, aqui está você! Estávamos preocupados pela sua demora em retornar e com todos os recentes acontecimentos… pensamos que algo podia ter acontecido…

– Desculpe a preocupação. Fui observar a cidade e pensar em tudo que está acontecendo. Perdi a noção do tempo.

Akaashi se recriminou pela mentira, mas imaginou que o outro clérigo não acreditaria caso contasse a verdade. Diria que estava louco ou que alguma dessas doenças estranhas o afetou também. Era melhor tentar resolver sozinho, já que ele parecia ser o único que via a criatura.

– Pediram para você participar do atendimento ao povo. Quanto mais de nós puder ajudar, melhor para todos.

Um último olhar para o espaço vazio ao redor do sino e um suspiro cansado. Akaashi negou com um aceno, enquanto descia as escadas. Talvez estivesse mesmo ficando louco.

* * *

Outro longo dia chegava ao fim mas, diferente das outras vezes, Akaashi não estava feliz em retornar ao seu quarto para descansar. Queria que a noite de confissões se estendesse até o amanhecer, pois seu receio que a criatura voltasse a noite, quando estava sozinho, era grande. Não entendia o que ela queria e nem o motivo de tê-lo abordado, mas não queria passar por aquilo novamente.

A porta do confessionário foi fechada e logo o padre tratou de afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente. Precisava se concentrar na pessoa a sua frente, tentar confortá-la ou lhe dar um sermão, conforme fosse necessário.

– Me perdoe, padre. Pois eu pequei. – era ele.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura! Não esqueçam de contar o que estão achando!

Akaashi sentiu-se arrepiar dos pés à cabeça, pois reconheceu a voz. Era a criatura, mais uma vez. Levantou-se com um pulo, estendendo a mão para abrir a portinhola do confessionário, mas ela não se moveu. Puxou com força mais algumas vezes, mas já havia notado que era em vão.

– Me deixe sair! – pediu num sussurro, mas com urgência na voz.

– Por que me teme? Age como se eu já tivesse lhe causado mal…

– E não causou? À mim e à cidade… todos esses desastres, vieram com sua chegada.

– Acho que já comentei que não fui eu, padre… Akaashi, não é? Só me dê um instante. Depois, prometo ir embora.

– Libere a porta. – pediu Akaashi, ainda com a mão em volta da maçaneta, as juntas dos dedos doendo pela força que exergia – Como prova de sua boa vontade. Eu vou lhe ouvir, em troca.

– Não sabia que padres eram adeptos à negociações. – a voz respondeu de volta em tom de zombaria, mas foi possível ouvir um clique e a porta se abriu em seguida. Akaashi respirou aliviado, voltando a encostá-la e se sentando a seguir. Ia cumprir sua palavra e esperava não se arrepender daquela decisão.

– O que quer de mim?

– Eu não disse? Estou em busca de perdão.

– Perdão pelo que?

– Pelas coisas que eu fiz e outros não gostaram.

Akaashi suspirou ruidosamente, massageando as têmporas. Não conseguia afastar aquela ideia de que estava participando de uma brincadeira, um joguinho daquela criatura.

– Você não queria se confessar? – o padre tentou explicar, com toda a paciência que tinha, como se conversasse com uma criança – Não entendeu o que se faz nesse momento?

– Bom, sim… na essência. Seus seguidores contam o que fizeram de errado. Mas eu não acho que seja errado o que eu fiz.

– Então por que quer ser perdoado se não acha que errou?

– Independente do que aquelas pessoas fizeram, você não as perdoou? Não pode fazer o mesmo por mim? Não foi isso que lhe ensinaram? Amar e perdoar? Use-me para testar seus ensinamentos e sua fé.

O padre comprimiu os lábios com força, mostrando o tamanho de sua indignação. Não era assim que as coisas funcionavam, em teoria aquele ser estava correto. Talvez fosse melhor não insistir.

– Eu o perdôo de seus pecados.

Após proferir aquelas palavras, o silêncio tomou conta do ambiente de um modo pesado, frio. A criatura olhou ao redor um instante, como se esperasse que algo grande acontecesse, mas tudo permaneceu na mais perfeita calma. Akaashi sentiu o peso em seus ombros sumir, havia cumprido sua palavra e fez o que foi pedido. Levantou-se da cadeira, dessa vez abrindo a porta sem dificuldades, respirando aliviado ao se ver alguns passos distante do outro, mas sabia que ela não era suficiente para garantir sua segurança.

– Funcionou? – a voz veio num murmúrio do confessionário ao lado do que ocupava, mas o padre não queria saber do que se tratava. Não era curioso àquele ponto. Ele não se importava com aquela criatura. Só queria que ele parasse de trazer o caos.

Ouviu a portinhola sendo aberta, mas ninguém saiu de lá. Olhou ressabiado pela fresta, mas o cubículo parecia vazio e também não sentia mais aquela presença estranha. Fechou os olhos, levando a mão ao peito onde o crucifixo pousava, apertando-o e agradecendo por enfim se encontrar sozinho.

* * *

As janelas balançavam desordenadas devido à força do vento, como se uma tempestade estivesse à caminho, o que não seria ruim, de forma alguma, mas nenhuma gota de água se desprendia do céu.

Akaashi olhou a paisagem através da janela, nuvens pesadas rondando a região e as árvores se inclinando, quase sendo partidas ao meio. Precisava fechar as janelas ou não conseguiria voltar a dormir, mas não tinha vontade de levantar. Ainda se sentia exausto, mas sabia que o cansaço era mental e não se resolveria apenas com uma boa noite de sono. Queria que a calmaria de antes voltasse…

Ergueu-se após soltar um longo suspiro, olhando para as ruas vazias da cidadezinha enquanto cerrava as janelas, se perguntando se aquilo um dia iria passar. Será que era mesmo o único que via o culpado de tudo andando à solta por ali ou alguém mais o enxergava, mas temia as consequências de falar a respeito? Ele mesmo não havia contado a ninguém, não queria ser apontado como louco e também temia o que aconteceria consigo.

Deitou-se novamente na cama, os olhos fechados num pedido silencioso para que o sono retornasse, mas quando se virou para o outro lado, ele estava lá, ajoelhado ao lado de seu leito, uma mão apoiada na beirada enquanto a outra era estendida em sua direção, tremendo.

– Me deixe ficar… – a criatura pediu num sussurro, olhando de relance para a porta fechada antes de encará-lo de novo – Por favor…

– O que… – Akaashi tentou se afastar, mas se viu preso no lugar, como aconteceu no primeiro encontro nas escadas da igreja – Está fazendo isso de novo! Pare!

– Preciso que volte atrás na sua palavra. Me deixe ficar aqui!

– Do que está falando? – Akaashi sentiu seu corpo gelar ao ter sua mão envolvida pela do outro ser. Os dedos dele estavam enregelados e pálidos, sendo visível mesmo com a parca luz vinda da vela em sua cabeceira que, se não se enganava, havia sido apagada quando decidiu ir dormir. E mesmo que tivesse esquecido de apagar, não permaneceria acesa com o vento que invadiu o ambiente instantes atrás.

– Você não tem noção do quanto suas palavras tem poder… preciso que me aceite aqui, na igreja. – outro olhar desesperado para a porta, mas Akaashi não entendia e nada ouvia de estranho – Diga que sou aceito aqui. Que eu posso ficar.

– Por que eu faria isso? – o padre puxou seus dedos de volta, apertando-os contra o peito para tentar aquecê-los – Você confirmou que o caos veio junto consigo. Por que eu iria querer que ficasse?

– Não fui eu, acredite em mim!

– Como vou acreditar se não me conta toda a história e toda a verdade? Você queria perdão, eu dei. Agora quer permanecer aqui, para trazer mais caos?

– Eu vou contar o que deseja saber, prometo! Só me deixe ficar!

– Tenho sua palavra? Vai me contar tudo e agora?

– Sim.

Akaashi sabia que ia se arrepender. Alguma coisa estava errada… mas mesmo assim, não conseguia negar ou guardar rancor.

– Você é bem vindo aqui. – junto com a permissão veio um leve toque no ombro da criatura, que baixou a cabeça contra o colchão, aliviado por tirar aquele peso das costas.

Sem fazer cerimônia, o ser alado se acomodou na cama ao lado de Akaashi, deitando de frente para o padre e sorrindo-lhe agradecido, o tremor e a insegurança haviam desaparecido, como se ele nunca tivesse implorado por ajuda.

– Eu quero respostas. – Akaashi exigiu, recebendo um aceno afirmativo – O que você é?

– Um anjo. – a resposta veio acompanhada de um olhar levemente surpreso e divertido – De tudo que poderia me perguntar, isso era algo que imaginei ser possível deduzir sozinho.

– Eu precisava confirmar. Então é um anjo caído… um demônio? Vai se tornar um se continuar por aqui?

– Não, não. Não sou um dos caídos. Digamos que estou aqui apenas… ahm, como dizer… de castigo! Isso! Quando se apronta e te colocam pra pensar nos seus atos.

– O que fez para merecer esse castigo?

– Oh, que curioso você é! Uma pena não poder contar! Tenho certeza que acharia uma história muito interessante!

– Eu disse que quero respostas. Foi o trato para permanecer aqui!

– Eu sei… – o tom brincalhão de antes sumiu e o anjo pareceu incomodado – Por favor, não me cobre isso. Não quero que seja cúmplice. Realmente prefiro e acredito que é melhor você não saber.

– … – Akaashi suspirou frustrado, negando com um aceno. Começaram mal – Tudo bem… vou acreditar dessa vez. Qual seu objetivo?

– Objetivo?

– Sim, o motivo de estar aqui na cidade.

– Não tenho um, na verdade. – o anjo inclinou-se sobre o clérigo, cutucando a junção franzida entre suas sobrancelhas – Eu só caí e tive a sorte de encontrar alguém que me vê.

– Por que não foi para outro lugar atrás de outros que possam te ver e te ajudar? Que negócios teria numa cidade tão pequena?

– Não é como se eu tivesse algo melhor para fazer, tanto aqui quanto em qualquer outro lugar. Não acho que alguém possa realmente me ajudar e menos ainda podem me ver. Então apenas decidi ficar, esperando esse tempo de castigo passar.

– Suponho que não saiba também quanto tempo isso vai durar… Pode pelo menos parar de trazer tantos desastres à cidade? Precisamos de água, de ir à cidade grande em busca de um médico…

– Você ainda não acredita em mim… eu disse que isso não é culpa minha.

– Então de quem é a culpa? De quem está te seguindo? É um anjo também?

– Não… bom, sim. A culpa é desse outro… mas não é um igual a mim… – o anjo olhou para a porta, como se confirmando que não havia nada ali para observá-lo.

– Por que ele está atrás de você? O que esse outro quer?

– Brincar? Me matar, talvez. Eu realmente não sei.

O anjo falou aquilo com tamanha calma, como se o medo anteriormente visto não existisse, mas que deixou Akaashi em alerta. Ele sentou-se apressado, saindo da cama e caminhando até a porta do quarto, mas o anjo bloqueou seu caminho, negando com um aceno.

– Ele não pode entrar aqui. Você e seus colegas estão seguros.

– Como pode ter tanta certeza?

– Sua força de vontade em acreditar, essa fé, o impede de vir aqui. Você e outros dos seus, tem uma crença muito forte que os protege.

– Então o resto da cidade está em perigo… – Akaashi murmurou frustrado, tentando não se sentir impotente – Há algo que eu possa fazer para expulsar esse outro daqui?

– Ele não vai machucar ninguém, já que está atrás de mim. Não há ninguém na cidade com quem eu me importe, ele não pode usar para me afetar. Quando eu for embora, ele também irá e estarão livres de todos os problemas.

– Pra você tanto faz se alguém se machucar… age como se todos aqui fossem aguentar até você partir, sabe-se lá quando! – Akaashi se segurou para não gritar com a criatura, apertando as mãos em punho – Estão todos com medo, doentes, desesperados e a culpa é sua! E você diz que não se importa com ninguém! Você não é muito diferente desse demônio que está à sua procura… mesmo que diga que não é culpado dos desastre, eles estão acontecendo por sua causa.

O padre deu as costas para o anjo, voltando para seu lugar na cama, fazendo questão de ocupar todo o espaço nela.

– Até quando pretende ficar no meu quarto?

– Até o amanhecer… – respondeu com pesar, sabendo que o outro tinha razão. Caminhou até a cama, sentando-se no chão ao lado dela, apoiando apenas a cabeça na ponta do colchão – Pela manhã é mais seguro. Você está certo. Preciso afastar essa presença daqui. Não posso deixar que o mal se espalhe por minha culpa.

– Tentando se redimir?

– Acha que isso é o bastante? – o anjo questionou baixinho, encarou as costas do padre com curiosidade, sabendo que o perdão dele não foi o suficiente para livrá-lo da punição. Contudo, não tinha certeza se uma boa ação, totalmente calculada, valeria de alguma coisa.

O silêncio se fez presente no quarto por um longo instante e, mesmo que Akaashi estivesse tenso pela presença estranha em seu quarto, o dia agitado cobrava seu preço e o corpo pedia por descanso. Sentia seus olhos pesarem, mas sentia também que, se adormecesse, perderia alguma coisa.

– Teve algo que você não me perguntou. – comentou o anjo algum tempo depois, recebendo um resmungo como resposta.

Akaashi virou-se em sua direção, esfregando os olhos para tentar afastar o sono, mas mal conseguia se manter consciente. O anjo sentado ao seu lado no chão parecia apenas um borrão com um brilho dourado à sua volta e seria uma imagem bonita se não o assustasse.

– Esqueci algo importante? – conseguiu enfim questionar, tentando puxar em sua mente a conversa de instantes atrás – O que é?

– Meu nome. Você perguntou o que eu sou, mas não quem eu sou.

– Quem você é? – Akaashi repetiu a pergunta, sem ter certeza que havia entendido. Queria saber que tipo de criatura o outro era, mas não pensou a respeito de nomeá-lo.

– Koutarou. – o anjo contou animado, abrindo um pequeno sorriso, como se tivesse aprontando uma travessura – Adotei esse nome para usar enquanto estiver aqui.

– Kou…? É um bom nome… – Akaashi sorriu-lhe de volta, sem entender porquê. Sentiu um afago em seus cabelos antes de cair num sono profundo, não podendo afirmar com certeza se ouviu o anjo agradecendo-o novamente por permitir que ficasse consigo.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Akaashi acordou sozinho em seu quarto, sem nenhum sinal de que outra pessoa ou criatura havia passado a noite ali. Uma única pena havia sido deixada ao lado de seu travesseiro.

– O rio está enchendo! – o quarto foi invadido por um senhor em roupas eclesiásticas, que o apressou a se levantar no mesmo instante – E um pessoal da cidade grande está do outro lado da ponte. Ouviram sobre a queda e estão com todos os materiais e pessoal à postos, prontos para começarem a reforma.

– Mas… como? – Akaashi levantou e se aprontou para confirmar com os próprios olhos, mas no fundo ele sabia o que tinha acontecido. O anjo, Koutarou, havia cumprido com sua palavra!

Todas as situações e problemas que surgiram no vilarejo foram sumindo, uma a uma. A água voltou ao rio, alguns animais pareciam mais fortes e bem alimentados, alguns acamados se levantaram para olhar as ruas. Era como se uma nuvem negra tivesse se dissipado e levado consigo todo o mal.

Motivados pela visível melhora, as orações do povo naquele dia estavam repletas de alegria e agradecimento. Não havia uma pessoa que não sorrisse ao passar por outra na rua ou não oferecesse ajuda.

Exceto Akaashi.

Algo naquela benção o deixou ressabiado. Akaashi tinha certeza que sabia o que era, mas não queria pensar naquilo ou confirmar suas suspeitas. Não queria pensar que o anjo havia partido e levado consigo seu perseguidor. Não o queria ali, é claro, causando mal a todos na cidade, mas não importava que ele ficasse, desde que não trouxesse o caos.

Naquele dia, ficou acordado até tarde da noite, olhando para a porta do quarto e para a janela, mas nada nem ninguém surgiu ali, pedindo para passar a noite. Nenhum movimento ou som estranho, nada diferente pela cidade e nem na igreja. Nenhuma presença que o arrepiasse, nada de olhos encarando-o pelas costas, observando seus passos.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anteriormente, eu tinha postado aqui em inglês, mas desisti. Acho melhor postar em português mesmo.  
> Usem o tradutor para ler (caso não entendam o português) e depois me digam o que acharam!
> 
> Boa leitura!

A pequena cidade voltou a prosperar em pouco tempo, a ponte foi reconstruída e os moradores agiam como se uma terrível doença nunca os tivesse atingido. Nenhum vestígio dos desastres de semanas atrás podia ser encontrado. O único que parecia incomodado com aquela paz era o padre Akaashi, que andava sempre olhando para os lados, em buscas dos cantos escuros, como se algo fosse saltar das sombras para atacá-lo.

Akaashi considerava impossível que tivesse sonhado ou imaginado tudo aquilo. A seca era real, as reuniões e orações com o povo, as mortes e doenças… então o anjo também seria, não é? Mesmo que tivesse ido embora durante a noite. A pena, anteriormente pousada em seu travesseiro e encontrada naquela manhã, também havia desaparecido.

Podia ele ser o único que não havia sido de fato curado e continuava com a sensação de ter visto coisas?

– Padre Akaashi? – um dos colegas se aproximou quando ele caminhava para fora da igreja, encarando-o fixamente e pousando uma mão em seu ombro – Espero que seja impressão minha, mas você parece incomodado ultimamente. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não, não aconteceu nada. Só… acho que ainda estou preocupado com tudo que aconteceu e como acabou…

– Ah, sim… entendo sua preocupação. Todos nós ficamos muito sensibilizados com esses problemas, mas também gratos por tudo ter acabado. Não fique se remoendo por isso. Não sabemos qual foi a causa, mas acabou. Isso que importa!

– Tem razão. Eu não devia ficar me preocupando. – mas não era exatamente com aquilo que estava preocupado. Akaashi queria saber do anjo, que havia desaparecido da mesma forma que surgiu – Vou caminhar um pouco para espairecer. Tenho certeza que vai me ajudar a melhorar.

– Faz muito bem! Por que não se confessa também? Sabe que pode contar com qualquer um de nós, não sabe? Desabafar tudo que está incomodando pode te ajudar a aliviar um pouco desse peso.

Akaashi saiu da igreja com aquilo em mente, pensando que seria realmente bom poder dividir o peso de suas dúvidas com alguém de confiança. Poderia garantir com isso que também não estava louco. Ele realmente havia visto o anjo, conversou com ele, teve-o ao seu lado durante uma noite inteira. Tinha certeza que não era uma alucinação.

Andou a esmo pela cidadezinha, cumprimentando e conversando com alguns conhecidos, confirmando a melhora de outros, aconselhando crianças a não correrem para longe, mas nada o distraía por completo. Sempre que olhava distraído para algum lado tinha o vislumbre de um brilho dourado lhe surgindo às vistas, mas nunca era o que realmente buscava.

Desistindo de procurar por sinais que não existiam, Akaashi voltou para a igreja e para suas atividades da tarde, decidido a seguir o conselho do colega. Logo após o jantar foi atrás do bispo, pedindo um instante para conversarem em particular.

– Realmente… foram acontecimentos estranhos, e alguns dos nossos, os mais sensitivos, ficaram incomodados com essa melhora repentina, mas ao mesmo tempo, ninguém soube explicar o que de fato aconteceu. – o bispo se acomodou em sua cabine no confessionário, esperando padre Akaashi ocupar o local ao lado para darem prosseguimento à conversa.

– Ninguém comentou nada a respeito, sobre ver coisas diferentes? – Akaashi já havia chegado àquela conclusão, mas queria confirmar novamente.

– Não que eu tenha ouvido falar… mas há que tipo de coisas diferentes se refere?

– Eu sei que em muitas das escrituras há relatos sobre… bom, seres alados, anjos, criaturas enviadas pelos céus, que entram em contato com humanos… Eu acredito que vi uma delas.

– Oh… isso é raro, padre Akaashi. Raro e um bom sinal! Não são muitos de nós que recebem visitas de anjos durante os sonhos. Você foi avisado sobre o que aconteceria?

– Não, não… eu… não foi em sonho. Num primeiro instante achei que era, mas depois percebi que era real.

– Um anjo… de verdade? Apareceu pra você?

– Sim. Ele disse que todos esses problemas aconteceram por ele estar aqui. Algo o seguiu e foi então que tudo começou… e agora, com sua partida, os problemas se foram também.

– Hmm… que curioso…

– O senhor já ouviu falar de algo assim? Alguém aqui já deu indícios de ver ou falar com outros seres?

– Bom… Se não me falha a memória, um antigo colega já mencionou visões do tipo… mas isso foi há muito tempo. Infelizmente, não podemos confirmar nada com ele, pois morreu há alguns anos, mas talvez tenhamos algo nos registros da igreja. Eu posso confirmar pra você.

– Seria uma grande ajuda. Ter a certeza que não estou delirando e que não foi algo da minha imaginação. Com todos os problemas que a cidade teve e a igreja funcionando sem parar, pensei que pudesse ser cansaço, mas fico mais tranquilo sabendo que isso já aconteceu antes com outra pessoa.

– Não sei se aconteceu da mesma forma que você me relatou, pois só ouvi rumores, então podem ou não ser verdadeiros. – o padre se levantou, dando a conversa por encerrada – Irei lhe procurar quando tiver notícias, padre Akaashi.

– Obrigado, não sabe o quanto isso me deixa tranquilo.

* * *

Akaashi não recebeu nenhuma novidade nos dias seguintes, como também não procurou por mais nenhum sinal nas redondezas. Ignorava qualquer vislumbre dourado e evitava até mesmo encarar os pássaros, pois as asas eram o suficiente para confundi-lo.

A movimentação na igreja diminuiu bastante depois que a calmaria retornou à cidade, em contrapartida, o comércio havia voltado com força total. Era possível encontrar os moradores vendendo e trocando itens de suas pequenas colheitas e produções caseiras, assim como peças de roupa e utensílios domésticos. Não importava para onde se olhava, era como se nada tivesse acontecido.

A novidade na região veio poucos dias depois, no começo da tarde, quando alguns operários começaram a construir uma espécie de palco ao lado da igreja. Padre Akaashi não era muito bom com as datas festivas locais, mesmo tendo crescido por ali, mas não se lembrava de nenhuma comemoração que aconteceria na véspera. Quando o sol começou a se pôr e todos recolhiam seus pertences para retornarem ao conforto de suas casas, um último objeto foi adicionado à construção: um tronco em posição vertical, com cordas na extremidade superior. Não era um palco para celebrar alguma comemoração e sim um palco de execução.

Um único pensamento cruzou a mente de Akaashi: o anjo havia sido encontrado. E a culpa era sua, por contar a um colega o que aconteceu, por revelar que o caos havia sido causado por aquela criatura mística. E agora iriam expor a existência do anjo, antes de acabarem com ele.


	4. Capítulo 4

A risada incrédula saiu baixa enquanto o suor escorria por sua face. Como a situação chegou naquele ponto? Por que não podia continuar com sua vida tranquila como um padre de cidade pequena? Akaashi tinha poucas tarefas para executar, o grupo se revezava para as orações, tinha um teto sobre sua cabeça, roupas limpas e três refeições, todos os dias. Realmente não tinha do que reclamar. Então por que, de todos ali, ele foi o único capaz de enxergar aquela criatura? E por que ele estava pagando por aquilo? Não é como se tivesse pedido por aquele dom...

Olhou para os lados, desolado, não conseguindo identificar nenhum dos colegas à sua volta devido aos mantos encapuzados que usavam, mas sabia que era o bispo quem se postava à frente, pois reconhecia a voz que pontuava as acusações.

– … bruxaria e pacto com entidades maléficas! – o homem concluiu em tom sombrio, arrancando ofegos de sua pequena platéia. O silêncio não foi quebrado em momento algum, todos surpresos ao descobrirem que um dos padres era quem os estava prejudicando.

Akaashi observava o povo logo abaixo, esperando receber algum olhar de solidariedade, algum sinal de que acreditavam nele, que alguém o defenderia, mas só conseguiu notar desprezo, repulsa e medo. Será que acreditavam mesmo que ele tentou lhes causar mal, mesmo depois de tudo que fez para ajudar? Seria aquele povo tão ingrato? Voltou o olhar aos céus, pensando se uma oração o traria algum milagre, mas sentia sua fé abalada. Teria fugido se pudesse, mas suas mãos estavam bem presas no alto, impedindo-o de se afastar. E, mesmo que conseguisse se soltar, todos aqueles troncos aos seus pés serviriam de obstáculo para impedi-lo de correr muito rápido.

Logo tudo aquilo arderia em chamas com ele ao centro.

Quando foi atrás do bispo em busca de novas informações, tentando descobrir se aquele palco seria mesmo para condenar o anjo, Akaashi mal teve tempo ou oportunidade de fazer qualquer questionamento. Imobilizado e trancado em um cômodo vazio, só pode esperar pelo desfecho daquela confusão, mas não esperava que o seu fim seria tão doloroso e vergonhoso. Não se considerava errado ou culpado de nada para merecer aquilo.

– Eu sinto muito, padre Akaashi…

Foi o murmúrio que ouviu antes de ver uma chama ser direcionada para a madeira no chão. Não reconheceu de quem era a voz, mas era melhor assim. Não queria direcionar ódio ou qualquer sentimento ruim para algum colega que visivelmente estava sendo obrigado a fazer aquilo. Imaginava que, se a pessoa negasse a tarefa, seria acusada de ser seu cúmplice.

Suspirou fundo, fechando os olhos e erguendo rosto, dando-se por vencido enquanto sentia o calor aumentar. Então era assim que as supostas bruxas se sentiam antigamente? Traídas pelo próprio povo que as viu crescer, sendo humilhadas e acusadas com provas sem fundamentos, para enfim sucumbirem às chamas. Akaashi riu de sua desgraça, sentindo uma lágrima correr por sua bochecha.

– Você não está tão mal se consegue sorrir.

Akaashi abriu os olhos, não confiando no que ouviu.

– Eu esperava ouvir gritos desesperados implorando por ajuda, mas me surpreendeu. Para um humano isso é algo raro, parabéns.

– O que…? – ele estava delirando, era isso. Estava imaginando aquela criatura estranha alada acima de sua cabeça. Ver uma podia ser sinal de algo errado, mas duas? Devia estar mesmo ficando louco – De novo não… O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? – questionou num sussurro, baixando o olhar para se impedir de ver aquela coisa.

– Merecer o que? Seu dom? Você tem uma alma bondosa, por isso foi abençoado.

– Benção? – Akaashi riu incrédulo, mordendo o lábio para conter um gemido de dor. Estava ficando quente demais ali – Isso é uma maldição…

– É? Não seja ingrato! Não são muitos que podem nos ver.

– Eu não quero ver… nenhum de vocês… Chega disso…

– Olha, se fosse levar sua vontade em conta, eu não me importaria em deixá-lo aqui, mas preciso da sua ajuda pra dar um jeito naquele idiota.

– E se eu não quiser ajudar? – independente de sua vontade, ele não poderia simplesmente sair dali achando que não teria nenhuma consequência ou que não seria perseguido.

– Hmm… nesse caso eu vou estar com problemas sérios… Tem certeza que não quer fazer um acordo? Eu posso te tirar daí.

– E isso é um acordo? – ele praticamente estava sendo obrigado a aceitar ou morrer, já que não havia outras opções.

– Ok, uma amostra de boa fé. – com um movimento das asas, a criatura fez a fogueira explodir, destroços de madeira incendiada voando em todas as direções, afugentando os moradores que assistiam à execução.

Akaashi tinha uma leve noção de gritos ao seu redor, mas a fumaça o impedia de ver muita coisa. As poucas sensações que se lembrava envolviam seu corpo livre, o vento batendo em seu rosto e então o solo firme abaixo de si. Quando seus sentidos, em particular sua visão, voltaram ao normal, o padre não sabia dizer sua localização, mas estava numa estrada diante de uma bifurcação.

Massageou os pulsos enquanto se erguia do chão, agradecendo a brisa fresca que o envolvia. Não saiu ileso da fogueira, algumas pequenas queimaduras e várias escoriações sendo visíveis, mas estava vivo e inteiro. Um movimento ao seu lado mostrou que a criatura ainda estava por ali, rondando-o.

– Obrigado. – o primeiro pensamento que cruzou a mente de Akaashi foi perguntar o que aquela criatura queria em troca, mas se estava vivo era graças a ela. Devia ao menos um agradecimento.

– Se seguir por ali vai chegar num vilarejo, maior que o outro onde morava. Vão te receber bem e sem grandes explicações. – o ser alado apontou um dos caminhos da bifurcação, parecendo ter certeza do que dizia – Comece uma nova vida.

Com um aceno de despedida, Akaashi o viu virar as costas, tomando o outro caminho. A curiosidade falou mais alto, além de ser óbvio que queria que fosse junto. Não era o que tinha dito antes? Queria sua ajuda para alguma coisa, ajudar o outro anjo.

– O que tem por aí? – questionou com um suspiro, enfim decidindo segui-lo. Não importava para onde fosse, teria que recomeçar a vida.

– Aquele idiota do Bokuto está perdido em algum lugar por aqui.

– Bokuto? Esse é o verdadeiro nome dele? – Akaashi se sentiu um pouco traído. Não mereceu saber nem o nome… 

– Na verdade ele escolhe um diferente cada vez que cai. Eu parei de contar. – dando de ombros, a criatura voltou a caminhar após Akaashi tê-lo alcançado – Vai mesmo vir comigo?

– Você é mesmo um anjo? – Akaashi olhou o caminho que tomavam e o que deixava para trás. Ambas as estradas passavam por uma área arborizada, bem iluminada e com o percurso bem delimitado. Não tinha como se perder e não parecia perigoso. Mas ele também não achou que seria de perigo vital quando começou a conversar com Koutarou – Pra onde vamos?

– Como disse, procurar aquele idiota. Ele deve estar preso e não vai conseguir sair por conta do castigo, não está com a força total disponível.

– Ah… ele havia voltado pra… ahm… seja lá pra onde vocês vão. Ele disse que estava atrás de perdão…

– Não, não. Caiu de uma nuvem dessa vez. Na verdade, eu joguei ele. – a criatura contou satisfeita, sorrindo de canto – A culpa foi dele por se distrair!

Akaashi parou de caminhar, encarando-o incrédulo. Não era seguro… aquele ser podia estar mentindo. E pareceu sincero quando disse que jogou o outro. Era melhor voltar. Para qualquer outro lugar, longe daqueles dois.

– Ainda está em dúvida a meu respeito. – o anjo adivinhou após ver a expressão do padre. Não podia fazer muito a respeito de sua personalidade. Não dava pra agradar a todos, não é? – Eu não sou um demônio, se é o que está pensando. Vai notar a diferença quando encontrar com um de verdade. Ah, o cheiro é podre!

– Por que o jogou então? – o padre questionou num murmúrio, dando mais um passo atrás. Por que aquelas coisas estavam acontecendo com ele?

– Estávamos treinando. Ele ficou por aqui muito tempo, estava fora de forma. – na verdade, havia jogado sujo durante a luta e aproveitou uma distração. O problema é que estavam num ponto muito alto, não viu por onde sobrevoavam e acabou jogando o outro onde não devia. Se sentia arrependido, é claro, mas ainda dava tempo de buscá-lo.

– Tudo isso… é difícil acreditar… ainda não entendo como posso vê-los ou o motivo dele ter me procurado. Deve ter outras pessoas mais capazes…

– Eu posso responder suas perguntas, mas precisamos ir logo. Então te pergunto mais uma vez e pela última vez: vai vir comigo pra ajudar aquele idiota? Você não é obrigado. Pode tomar o outro caminho se quiser, tem minha palavra que vai estar seguro, em qualquer direção que escolher – o anjo estendeu a mão em sua direção, esperando uma resposta.

– Eu vou me arrepender disso… – Akaashi suspirou longamente, fechando os olhos antes de apertar a mão da criatura. Seria um milagre se conseguisse continuar vivo.

– Obrigado pelo voto de confiança, padre. Pode me chamar de Kuroo.


	5. Capítulo 5

Kuroo. Akaashi olhou a figura de cima a baixo após a apresentação, notando o quanto o nome combinava com ela. Enquanto Koutarou era envolto em dourado e variados tons de cinza claro, aquele outro tinha olhos e cabelos escuros, além da roupa em cinza chumbo. As asas, por sua vez, se destacavam num preto reluzente. E talvez fosse preconceituoso de sua parte associar a cor com as trevas, a escuridão e, por isso, cogitar a hipótese de que ele não era um anjo. Pelo menos não um dos bons.

Notando que era observado, Kuroo correspondeu ao olhar, sem se incomodar com a análise de que era alvo. Sabia o que o padre pensava a seu respeito e não importava nem um pouco. Não seria a primeira vez que o apontavam como alguém suspeito.

– Eu prometi respostas, não é? O que quer saber primeiro?

– Por que só eu posso vê-los? – Akaashi questionou sem rodeios. Aquela era a dúvida que mais o incomodava. Por que Koutarou escolheu o vilarejo onde morava para ficar? Nenhuma outra pessoa em outro lugar poderia servir?

– Ele é seu anjo da guarda. – Kuroo respondeu de prontidão – Não era pra você conseguir vê-lo, mas digamos que sua fé deu uma mãozinha.

– Anjo da guarda? Do tipo que serve de proteção pra pessoa? – o padre não conseguiu ocultar sua expressão de descrença – Ele disse que estava em busca de perdão…

– Sim. Bom, na realidade, ele está em teste. – Kuroo deu de ombros, despreocupado – Ele não podia te contar toda a verdade, não é? Nós temos algumas regras.

– Pelo que entendi até agora vocês se conhecem há algum tempo. Como ele seria um novato em teste?

– Novato nesse ramo. – Kuroo ergueu a mão e começou a enumerar – Antes ele tentou como anjo mensageiro, de luz, da música e por fim cupido. Fracassou em todos! Essa era a última chance, a tarefa mais fácil, só ficar de guarda e te vigiar.

– Deixa eu adivinhar: fracassou também. – não precisava ser um gênio para chegar àquela conclusão.

– Sim, no momento em que deixou que você o visse. Como mensageiro estava indo bem, mas não soube selecionar as orações que devia repassar para os superiores e alguém quis xingar todo mundo. Ele leu as mensagens em voz alta, pra todo mundo ouvir. Bem corajoso da parte dele. – enquanto Akaashi se indignava, Kuroo parecia divertir com as lembranças – Ah! E teve uma vez que ele sentou no trono dos céus. Alguém não gostou nada disso… Foi a primeira vez que ele foi mandado pra cá. Pobres dinossauros…

– O que?

– Ah, nada. Esqueça essa parte. – Kuroo tentou retomar a pose séria, guiando o caminho que seguiam – Como cupido a mira dele é uma bela porcaria… Tsc… pobres donzelas…

Akaashi respirou fundo, ignorando aquele falatório. Não tinha muita coisa fazendo sentido para si. Kuroo parecia gostar de tudo de errado que Koutarou fazia e, lá no fundo, não duvidava que algumas das ideias pudessem ter partido dele.

– Alguma outra dúvida? – o anjo questionou desapontado ao notar que seu companheiro de viagem não prestava atenção nas suas histórias.

– O que vamos fazer quando encontrá-lo?

– Se ele estiver preso, machucado ou incapacitado de alguma forma, nós vamos ajudá-lo a se libertar. Contudo, se ele estiver bem, só me esperando chegar para apontar que foi minha culpa ele parar onde parou, então eu vou matá-lo por lá mesmo.

Akaashi parou novamente, indignado com a escolha de palavras. Como podia confiar quando o outro soltava aquelas ameaças sem pensar duas vezes? Não conseguia afastar da cabeça que alguma coisa com aquela criatura estava muito errada. E ele iria se dar mal por confiar, tinha quase certeza disso. Olhou para trás, pelo caminho que vieram, pensando se seria tarde para retornar e escolher a outra direção.

A estrada que tomaram era bem arborizada, mas foi se tornando densa e escura conforme avançavam. Não havia nenhum sinal de animais ou viajantes pela estrada e seguiam por um caminho invisível, pois Akaashi não conseguia enxergar nenhuma trilha no chão. Precisava confiar no senso de direção daquela criatura.

Para piorar, estava ficando exausto. Sendo um padre de cidade pequena, Akaashi não estava acostumado a percorrer longas distâncias à pé. Sem falar em toda a agitação que passou pela manhã, onde quase morreu queimado.

Queria tanto um pouco de água…

Como que adivinhando seus pensamentos, avistou um rapaz sentado numa pedra, na orla da floresta, um jarro tilintando preso à sua cintura. Era água, fresca e limpa. Podia jurar que era, mesmo sem saber como. Ia pedir um pouco ou perguntar se conseguiu em alguma cidade próxima…

Akaashi mal notou quando começou a sair da estrada e adentrar a floresta, seguindo uma rota que o levaria direto para o viajante que descansava sob a sombra das árvores.

Parou de súbito, voltando à realidade quando Kuroo segurou seu pulso, puxando-o para trás.

– É perigoso. Não vá.

O padre mal conseguiu prestar atenção ao alerta de seu acompanhante, o olhar desejoso para o líquido guardado naquele frasco.

– Eu só preciso de um pouco… – sua voz parecia arranhar na garganta, saindo baixa e rouca. Há quantas horas caminhavam sem parar, sem descanso, sem comer ou beber? Ia ficar louco se continuasse daquela forma.

– E eu disse que estaria seguro se viesse comigo, então acredite quando digo que aquilo é perigoso.

– É só um viajante. O rapaz não aparenta ser mais velho que eu ou você. – Akaashi parou no lugar, decidido a tomar o caminho inverso – Podemos descansar um pouco e perguntar se a próxima cidade ainda está longe.

– Nós não vamos para uma cidade, lembra? Precisamos buscar Bokuto! – Kuroo se colocou entre o padre e o tal viajante, cortando-lhe a visão – Keiji! Aquele rapaz não é o que imagina! Precisa abrir os olhos e ver além das aparências.

– Um demônio? Mas você falou do odor… – Akaashi balbuciou em dúvida, sua mente focando em outro detalhe – Como sabe meu primeiro nome?

– Você está se distraindo muito fácil! Aquilo pode não cheirar como um demônio, mas cheira a problema. – Kuroo voltou a segurá-lo pelo pulso, decidido a arrastá-lo se fosse necessário – Eu ouvi aquele bispo na cidade falando seu nome, não seria um problema descobrir sozinho…

Akaashi ainda não entendia… olhando por cima do ombro, viu o rapaz levar o jarro aos lábios, quase como um convite para se aproximar. Ele não parecia perigoso… Os cabelos dourados pareciam emitir o mesmo brilho que as roupas de Bokuto…

Quando o viajante sumiu de suas vistas, Akaashi conseguiu desanuviar a mente. Ainda tinha sede, mas não ao ponto de se desesperar e abordar um estranho numa estrada desconhecida. Sentia como se estivesse saindo do efeito de algum remédio adormecente.

– Aquilo era mesmo um demônio? Parecia só uma criança… um rapaz jovem…

– Não exatamente… – Kuroo respondeu a contragosto, ainda sem soltar o padre, mesmo que já tivessem se distanciado – Pode ser considerado algo pior. Depende do ponto de vista.

– O que quer dizer com isso?

– Eu realmente não quero explicar agora.

Acuado pela resposta evasiva, Akaashi deixou que o silêncio se instalasse entre os dois. Não confiava no outro e deixá-lo irritado podia significar que estava em perigo. Mesmo que o anjo dissesse que o protegeria de qualquer coisa, ainda não conseguia acreditar.

Seguiram viagem em silêncio e, mais uma vez, padre Akaashi se pegou pensando no motivo de estar ajudando aqueles dois. Kuroo não parecia confiável, ao contrário, pelo que conheceu dele naquelas poucas horas, só queria mais e mais distância. Koutarou, ou Bokuto, como o anjo à sua frente o chamou, também não parecia a melhor criatura do mundo. Ele apareceu do nada, trouxe várias desgraças consigo e sumiu da mesma forma que veio, mas sem levar os problemas de volta e quase o fez pagar pelos seus pecados.

Se alguém o perguntasse, diria que estava numa maré de muito azar.


	6. Capítulo 6

Keiji desabou no chão quando Kuroo disse que fariam um intervalo, agradecendo aos céus por finalmente ter um descanso. Massageou as pernas por cima da batina, sentindo cada músculo repuxar com o menor movimento, causando-lhe dor. Retirar os sapatos foi outro sacrifício que exigiu extrema delicadeza. Seus pés pareciam queimar e as meias grudar na pele. Akaashi nunca vira tantas bolhas sobre as juntas dos dedos e calcanhares. O sapato era confortável para seus trabalhos diários, mas não era adaptado para uma viagem daquelas. Com um longo gemido doloroso, apoiou os pés no chão, agora frio após o sol se pôr, conseguindo aliviar um pouco a dor das injúrias.

Apoiado contra a árvore, colocou-se a desabotoar a batina, seu olhar pousando em seu colega de viagem, parado no mesmo lugar que estava quando anunciou a pausa. Kuroo não parecia afetado pela caminhada, não parecia ter fome e nem sede. Diferente de Akaashi, estava bem apresentável. A batina foi posta de lado e o padre se sentiu bem melhor usando apenas a túnica branca, fina o suficiente para deixar o vento lhe refrescar o corpo.

O meio do nada. Essa seria sua localização, caso alguém perguntasse a Akaashi onde se encontrava. Não sabia quantos quilômetros havia percorrido ou quantas horas se passaram, mas a noite começava a despontar no horizonte. Durante todo o trajeto, não avistou nenhuma cidade ou povoado. Nem um mísero riacho. Sua sede havia atingido um nível que nunca sentiu antes. Estava acostumado a jejuar, mas aquilo era extremo até para si. O que lhe desesperava, naquele momento, era não saber quanto faltava, já que não sabia onde precisava chegar. À sua volta, as árvores se faziam mais presentes do que no começo da viagem, proporcionando sombras no caminho, bom por ajudarem a ocultar o sol quente, ruim pelas sombras formadas.

– Pronto pra continuar? – Kuroo surgiu ajoelhado à sua frente, conseguindo sobressaltá-lo.

– Continuar? Eu acabei de sentar. – o que aquela criatura pensava que ele era? Algum ser milagroso que nunca cansava? Um movimento às costas do anjo chamou a atenção do padre, que se perguntou o motivo de não ter notado antes. Na verdade, havia notado, mas por algum motivo havia também ignorado, como já aconteceu com Koutarou – Por que não podemos ir voando? Não seria mais rápido?

– É? Queria tanto assim que eu te carregasse? – Kuroo abriu um sorriso enorme, deixando o padre desconfortável – Por que não disse antes? Nós já poderíamos ter chegado! Venha!

Com um movimento dramático, o anjo estendeu os dois braços à frente, as palmas voltadas para cima, a posição ideal caso você fosse quisesse carregar uma donzela no colo, porque parecia óbvio que ele não lhe ofereceria os ombros para se apoiar.

– Dispenso. – o padre empurrou-lhe a mão em recusa, virando o rosto para o outro lado – Quanto falta para chegarmos?

– Hmm… se eu não estiver enganado, passamos da metade do caminho. – o anjo encarou o chão, pensativo, fazendo um desenho na terra usando o dedo, com o que parecia uma estrada repleta de montanhas ao fundo e árvores do outro lado, desenhou também uma encruzilhada e mais outros rabiscos que Akaashi não pode decifrar – Fazer o percurso à pé é mais complicado do que imaginei. Sei que errei o caminho naquelas árvores e tivemos que voltar um pouco, mas em poucas horas vamos retomar a direção certa.

– Você… não sabe por onde tem que seguir? Estamos andando em círculos, é isso?

Akaashi se considerava bastante calmo e centrado, mas àquela altura, já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes quis jogar tudo pra cima. Era naquelas ocasiões que pensava em provocar o anjo de volta, na esperança de que ele acabasse com tudo da forma mais rápida possível. Morrer na fogueira não parecia um destino tão cruel assim, pelo menos tudo teria acabado.

– Claro que sei onde ir! Sua falta de confiança parece pior cada vez que conversamos!

E de quem seria a culpa daquela desconfiança? O padre não conseguia sentir verdade no que ouvia. Tudo parecia ser dito com escárnio ou brincadeira. Tudo dito de forma a parecer dúbio.

– E agora, podemos seguir? – Kuroo mudou de assunto, voltando a se levantar – Estamos perdendo tempo aqui.

– Você só pode estar brincando… Eu preciso de água, talvez dormir algumas horas… – Keiji cessou as reclamações, negando com um aceno. O que o anjo poderia saber de necessidades humanas?

– Sim, sim… eu entendo suas necessidades, comida, água, claro. Devia ter dito antes. Faz algum tempo que estou do outro lado, acabei esquecendo.

– Você lê meus pensamentos… – não era uma pergunta. Estava cansado demais para discutir. Mas outra situação chamou sua atenção – O que quis dizer com ‘outro lado’? Você já foi um humano ou algo assim?

– Hm… talvez. – o sorriso brincalhão estava de volta quando Kuroo se afastou, olhando ao redor – Podemos continuar com as perguntas depois. Agora, vou fazer meu papel de anjinho e arrumar o que você precisa pra sobreviver e você vai ser um bom menino e me esperar aqui enquanto descansa, combinado? Está com seu crucifixo aí? E a pena?

– Pena? – com os dedos em volta do crucifixo, pensando nas histórias de vampiro que leu, o padre voltou a encarar seu acompanhante.

– A que Bokuto te deu. – Kuroo retrucou como se aquilo fosse evidente. Voltou a se aproximar, estendendo a asa e pegando uma das suas – Não vai ter o mesmo efeito, espero que saiba disso.

– Era você quem o perseguia. – não era uma pergunta.

Akaashi se negou a pegar a pluma, encarando o anjo com atenção em suas reações. Não teria como Kuroo saber da pena se não estivesse por perto vigiando. Se lembrava de Koutarou em seu quarto, assustado e implorando para ser aceito ali… Depois veio Kuroo dizendo que eram amigos, que foi um acidente que o fez cair e se perder ou ficar preso sabe-se lá onde. Pela primeira vez desde que aceitou aquela jornada, Keiji realmente temeu por sua vida. Havia coisas piores e mais dolorosas que a morte e o padre temia descobrir uma delas.

Queria ter forças para se erguer e correr, mas que chances teria? O anjo poderia facilmente alcançá-lo. Era visivelmente mais forte e não parecia nada cansado. Por outro lado, se queria torturá-lo, por que não o fizera ainda? O que o anjo estava esperando? Havia deixado alguma informação passar?

– Eu vou buscar água. Espere aqui. Por favor. – Kuroo se afastou, dando as costas ao padre sem respondê-lo.

– Para onde está me levando? – buscando suas últimas forças, o padre se colocou em pé e caminhou até parar à frente do anjo, encarando-o com seriedade. Ele queria respostas, mas poderia acreditar? Tudo o que ouviu até agora podia ser mentira – Onde Koutarou está? O que fez com ele?

Agressão estava longe de ser considerada uma solução, mas Keiji nunca teve tanta vontade de socar alguém. O que ele queria? Não podia acreditar em nada do que ele dissesse. Mentiras! Isso era tudo que ressoava em sua mente.

O que faria agora? Caso negasse seguir o anjo, seria morto ali mesmo? Torturado? Levado à força?

– Eu não fiz nada com ele. – Kuroo respondeu por fim, sem encará-lo – Bokuto… ele vai ficar bem. Acredite em mim. Por favor.

– Acreditar? Como eu poderia?

Era isso. Não tinha como acreditar. Não tinha nada que pudesse fazer. Todas as escolhas pareciam erradas. Qualquer decisão que tomasse teria o pior resultado possível.

– Chega… eu vou embora. Estou farto dos seus joguinhos.

Não tinha um caminho a seguir, mas qualquer direção o levaria ao mesmo destino. Era isso que Akaashi pensava. Morrer nas mãos daquele anjo ou do desconhecido? Sofrer ali ou em outro lugar? Ser levado para um local que não conhecia ou seguir sozinho seu próprio caminho para lugar nenhum?

Kuroo estava postado a sua frente quando se afastou poucos passos, as longas asas fazendo um cerco ao seu redor.

– Se eu quisesse machucá-lo, já teria feito. Nós dois sabemos disso. – a expressão sombria de Kuroo não intimidou o padre – Se eu não fiz, foi por não quero. Não tenho motivos.

– Então o que? Você não quer, então está me levando para alguém que queira?

Um aceno em negativo, mas nenhuma resposta verbal.

– Me deixe pelo menos buscar água pra você. – Kuroo tentou novamente, abaixando as asas enquanto soltava um suspiro – Me espere aqui. Me dê uma chance. Eu vou explicar.

– Outra chance? Eu segui você até aqui e descubro que está andando em círculos! Descubro que era você quem estava seguindo Koutarou! Ele sempre afirmou que aqueles desastres não eram culpa dele. Era você?

– Eu prometi que cuidaria de você enquanto estivesse comigo e estou cumprindo. Não mereço um voto de confiança?

– Está cumprindo? Que parte exatamente? – da mesma forma que a raiva veio, ela se dissipou e Akaashi se sentiu um grande idiota. Não devia ter confiado em nenhum daqueles anjos. Não devia ser capaz de ver nenhum deles. Estava fadado à desgraça desde o começo – Faça como quiser.

Sentindo as bolhas nos pés doerem, Akaashi caminhou com cuidado até a árvore onde estava anteriormente, sentando-se contra ela e escorregando até se deitar no chão. Estava cansado demais para lutar ou chorar por sua vida.

Pensou ter escutado Kuroo murmurar alguma coisa, mas não deu atenção. Ele não o deixaria em paz se não quisesse.

* * *

Só quando se aproximou de um lago é que Kuroo notou não ter onde levar a bebida. Devia ter levado o padre consigo ou talvez procurar algo que pudesse usar como jarro. Pegou algumas pedrinhas na margem, jogando-as na água e fazendo deslizar, a superfície antes tranquila e lisa agora ondulava de leve.

Tinha tanto para pensar e decidir e tão pouco tempo.

– Ora, ora… o que temos aqui? – Kuroo virou-se para trás, os olhos rapidamente vasculhando ao redor, encontrando seu interlocutor sentado quase no topo de uma árvore – Como vai meu traidor preferido?


End file.
